


reds and golds and good luck

by shokubeni



Series: ivory&black [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: theodore nott never truly celebrated christmas time, so when his relationship with blaise tightens, he tries to understand all these italian new year's eve traditions blaise and his mother have





	reds and golds and good luck

**Author's Note:**

> i've discovered spain and italy share a lot of new year's eve traditions.  
> just wanted so fluff of my favourite boyfriends to finish this year, this was very cute to write.
> 
> hope 2018 is kind to you, thanks for reading this.  
> happy new year!

after his mtoher died, christmas was a time that wasn't celebrated or enjoyed inside the nott's manor, it wasn't like theo particularly remember christmas and new years to be lively and gleeful when his mother was around, but somehow the dullness and the greyness intensified once she passed away.

that was why christmas eve and christmas day and new year didn't really mean anything to him, it was just another day, he usually spent alone and often, especially when he was small, afraid and trying to keep a low profile away from his father.

but it all dramatically changed after hogwarts ended and his relationship with blaise tightened, that he was invited to spend christmas time in the company of blaise and his mother, and his vision completely changed. blaise's mother had a lot of traditions linked to christmas time and new years that she followed religiously, and that she unequivocally passed to her son.

a son who was, mostly, judging theo immensely about his lack of knowledge of new year's eve traditions as he was reviewing _everything_ they need to do during new year's eve.

“theo, we _need_ to get red underwear.” he said, exasperated, as he looked up at his slightly widened eyed boyfriend, who seemed to automatically blush as the mention of the word _underwear_.

“...can i just wear my regular underwear?” theo asked instead, genuinely curious, not understanding, not truly, the importance and weight of having to waste money on a pair of new underwear just for a night. 

“no?!” blaise exclaimed, and he almost felt bad by how theo flinched at his outburst, a hand coming to hold theo's hand in his. “ _caro,_ it's a tradition, it brings good luck. as eating lentils and pork for dinner brings money and wealth.”

“...but you're rich?” theo wasn't really trying to question blaise's, and blaise's mother who was a delight cooking for them and making room for theo in her table, traditions but it was just too bizarre for him to try to understand. 

but instead blaise laughed, his eyes crinkling around the corners as he leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss against theo's forehead. “caro, you're so incredible adorable, i can't handle it.” a flushed theo opened his mouth to protest, but blaise just leaned forward again to kiss his lips this time. “i know that wearing red or eating lentils sounds silly, but it's a tradition, it's fun. as it is to eat twelve grapes when midnight strikes, or throw something old out of the window to leave the bad of the past year behind...” he was smiling, less the usual judgemental twat everyone seemed to know, and more the understanding, sassy and caring person theo fell for, years and years ago.

“i'm sorry, i just... you know christmas time was never big for me and i don't really understand...” 

blaise laughed again, but it was a good laugh, theo knew he wasn't laughing at him, and he actually took both of his hands in his. “theo, you don't need to understand them.” blaise explained with a small shrug. “if you don't want to buy underwear, it's okay. if you don't want to eat grapes, it's okay. but... i also want to share this part of my life with you.”

his mouth opened and for a moment, theo was speechless, and without really understanding why, he started to get incredibly moved by blaise's words. in the end, blaise was just expanding his little world, making room for him to come inside and understand his. to understand his mother's little rituals, their small traditions, and theo knew that went beyond spending money on underwear or eating lentils for dinner.

it was about blaise wanting to spend a time that was important for him, with  _him_ . it was blaise wanting to share these things with him because they were  _important_ , because they meant something big to him, and because theo also meant something, important enough, for wanting him to be there with him. he understood it  _then_ , and he felt so stupid for not getting it  _before_ .

so, when he looked up at him, his eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and he nodded up at him, a few times. “i will buy the red underwear.” and just the way blaise smiled at him and engulfed him in a hug was more than enough.

later that evening, theo was wearing the pair of red underwear blaise got for him, and he ate the lentils and  _zampone_ with fruition, never  _ever_ trying something so delicious and savoury before, while drinking wine and eating the twelve grapes at the countdown of midnight, when he threw the only picture he owned of his father outside a window, while blaise's mother melodic laugh, and even more melodic italian, resonated all over the room.

by the time he was sated with wine and champagne and food and laughs, he looked up at blaise with flushed cheeks and a toothy smile. “you were right, it was fun.” and blaise took him in his arms to kiss him until they were out of breath with laughter.

“ _buon anno, caro._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [tumblr](https://crvdence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
